Love Bites
by colormaster
Summary: Love come to Camp Half Blood and it bites hard. Well, it could be better described as trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Nico

Today was my third and final day in the infirmary. I felt fine and that Son of Apollo was annoying me to no end.

"How's it going, Death Boy?"

"Ready to get out of here," I said.

"You can check out in an hour or so and then go ... Wherever."

"About time," I grumbled. Will didn't look happy.

"No Shadow Traveling for at least another week or two."

"Fine." I wasn't planning on it anyway.

"No Underworldy stuff either," he said as he turned and went to check on the other people in the infirmary.

"Fine." Don't need to so I won't. Those dang butterflies keep fluttering whenever he tells me that.

An hour and a half passed before Will came back. "Well I guess it's time for you to get out of here." He looked at my chart and the wrote something down. The looked up at me with a smile and said, "There you go. All done. Now remember No Underworldy stuff for at least two weeks."

"but you said..."

"I said two weeks, Nico. Doctor's orders." He got up and started to walk away. "Don't make me come with you to make sure you don't use any underworldy stuff." Then he walked off.

I got up and grabed my clothes then went to the bathroom to change. After leaving the infirmary I was met by Percy.

"Hey. All better?"

"Yeah. Although Will said no underworldy stuff for two weeks."

"Speaking of Will, he didn't look too happy. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"Then what did you you say to him?"

"I didn't say or do anything to him, Percy."

"Then Why did he look so miserable?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh. So where are you headed now that you've been released? Annabeth and I are going to see my mom."

"Honestly I don't know. I was thinking I might go to Camp Jupiter with Hazel."

"Reyna said that they were all going to stay a few days more to make sure everyone has recovered. So wanna go hang out with me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank?"

"Oh. Uh yeah sure." We walked over to the volleyball courts next to where the Romans set up camp. Hazel waved at us as we approached.

"Nico! Are you all better," Hazel asked as she hugged me. She's the only one I let do that.

"Yeah I guess. Will said no underworldy stuff for two weeks though."

"That's probably for the best. I was really worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"So where are you off to," Hazel asked.

"I..."

"He is planning to go with you and the Romans. Although I think he should stay he.. Ow!"

"Percy! I can tell her myself."

"Oh right. Sorry. So where is Frank?"

"He's with Reyna and Chiron discussing... Something."

"Is there going to be a counselor meeting later," Percy asked.

"Maybe. I don't really know," Hazel said.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called as she approached. She looked angry.

"Annabeth, Hi," he said as she came to a stop in front of him. She crossed her arms acroos her chest.

"Where did you go? I was talking to you."

"Oh um well I went to check on Nico. I thought I told you that but you were so caught up in talking about buildings that you didn't hear a word."

"Percy If you can't sit..."

"Guys," i interrupted. "Cool it. Geez."

"Nico," Annabeth says as she hugs me. Ok that was weird. "Are you ok? We were worried about you."

Why do I have to keep answering that question? "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Reyna said that all that shadow travel really got toy you and then the scratches too."

"I am Fine, guys, really. I won't be doing ANY Underworldy stuff for two whole weeks."

"You better not for at least three weeks," Hazel said.

"Hazel? How am I supposed to do that?" Why was everyone so... So worried about me?

"We are just worried about you. We... I love you," Hazel said,a tear rolling down her cheek.

" Aw Hazel. I know that," I said as I pulled he rinto a hug. "I love you too."

Jason, And Piper came over and joined us. We all sat down and just talked for awhile. Enjoying the sun and the peace that surrounded us after the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nico

A week has passed since I left the infirmary. The Romans left but I decided to stay. I have not used my Underworldy stuff at all. I have been visiting the Infirmary every day so that Will could check on me, but He doesn't speak to me unless it is about my condition. I guess those three days we talked all the time were just because I was there. He has no real interest in me other than as his patient.

I walk out of my cabin and head to the mess hall for breakfast. I offer some to my dad and sit at my table by myself. Suddenly I hear a commotion coming from the Hill where Thalia's tree sits. I guess a new camper has come. A murmur ruffles through the other campers that were sitting and eating their breakfast. Chiron comes and asked Will to met him at the infirmary. Will stands and follows him. Finished I stand and start to head back toward my cabin. Annabeth stops me.

"Hey wanna go see the new camper with me and Percy?"

"Sure."

She finishes and we walk over to Percy. He gets up and we head toward the Big House where the Infirmary is.

Inside a satyr lay unconscious on one of the beds. Will is chanting some healing thing and beside him was a small girl. She had black hair and brown eye. She looked to be about nine years old with a bandage around her wrist.

Chiron is in his wheelchair trying to get her to talk. She shys away. Will finishes with the satyr and looks at the girl. She was as far from Chiron as she could get.

"What's your name," Will asks her. She says something but it is too low for us to hear. Will asks again.

"Juliana."

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?"

"Twelve." We stare at her. She does not look twelve. "He's a big horsy," she says as she points at Chiron.

"Yes he is. Chiron maybe we can go outside and show her."

"Sure," he says with a smile. He backs his chair out and onto th porch then he steps out of it. He steps off the porch then He turns around, looking for the girl. She had stayed behind, staring at the satyr.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He will be fine," Will answers. He hold his hand out for her and she grabs ahold. They walk out onto the porch. I stand there wondering if I was invisible and why I didn't like this new girl.

After she is done looking at Chiron, Will gives her the tour. She asks, "do you know who my daddy is."

"um no. Do you," Will asks.

"My grandma told me that I can't know who he is until the time is right. What does that mean?"

"I don't know. How about your mom do you know her?"

"Yes but she died and my grandma brought me to that goat thing."

"He is a satyr. He guards Half bloods like us so that we can get here safely. Who is your grandma?"

"I don't know she told me to call her Grandma. Who is the creepy boy following us?"

Will turns around and sees me standing in the shade of a tree. "Nico don't you dare,"he screams at me as he rushes over to me.

"What did I do? My cabin is this way," I say as I start to continue walking."

He grabs my arm. "I thought I told you not to shadow travel."

"I didn't."

"Didn't look that way. You looked as if you were about to."

"I wasn't."

"Nico, Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Geez. Do you all realy not trust me to do as I'm told. I really wasn't going to shadow travel. I was just standing in the shade on my way to my cabin."

"Your cabin is that way." He pointed in the opposite way we were going. " what are you really doing?"

"Fine. I'm following her."

"Why?"

"She looks like someone I know."

"Who?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Don't change the subject."

"I am not sure. She just looks familiar, like I should know her."

"I wonder. She says that her mom is dead and her grandma handed her over to the satyr. Her grandma told her that she can't know who her dad is until the time is right. Maybe her grandma is a god."

"Goddess," I correct him.

"Right. Well she'll stay in the hermes cabin until her dad claims her. See ya later, Nico."

Will continued on towards the Hermes cabin. Well that was interesting, he hasn't spoken that many words to me since I left the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Percy

It was lunch time two days after the new girl showed up. I was sitting at the Poseidon table with Tyson and Ella. He showed up this morning with Ella on his shoulder. He said that Ella wanted to see her Friends. He also said she needed a break from all the Prophecies from the Sybilline books. She has been at it almost none stop.

All of a sudden someone screams. It sounded like it was coming from one of the cahins. We all rush towards it. At the Aphrodite Cabin Drew come out in nothing but a towel covered in some sort of Blue gunk. She was still screaming.

One of the other Ahprodite kids came out saying, "It exploded! The shower head exploded! There is blue stuff everywhere. Those Stoll Brothers are so gonna get it."

"But we didn't do it," the brothers said at the same time.

"Like we are gonna believe you," Drew shouted.

"But It's Blue...," Travis said.

"We don't do blue...," Connor said.

"Yeah, that's Percy's thing," Travis said. Everyone looked at me.

"well I didn't do it. How would I know how to put it inside the shower head. That's something Annabeth or one of the Hephaestus kids would know."

"Don't blame me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she hit me in the arm.

"I wasn't. I was saying that you were the only one smart enough to know how to do it, that's all."

"I didn't do it nor did I help anyone do it." Someone giggled. Everyone looked around but no one was there. "Who was that?" More giggles.

"No, no way... It can't be."

"Nico when did you get here," I asked.

"I have been here the whole time, Percy."

"Oh. Sorry." Then all of a sudden there she was, Juliana. She was laughing so hard as she sat on the porch of the Aphrodite cabin. "Um isn't that the new girl," I asked shocked.

"You are so dead, you little creep," Drew hissed.

"Uh oh," Juliana said and then she disappeared right before Drew could get her hand around the girls throat.

Nico turned pale and almost fell to the ground had Will not been there.

"Nico, you ok," Will asked.

"It can't be," he mumbled.

"Nico, what is it," Annabeth asked.

"Cupid," He said as he passed out. I helped Will carry him to the Infirmary.

"I don't need your help, Jackson."

"Well, you are getting it anyway, Solace."

"Is he going to be ok,"Annabeth asked.

"He's fine," I tell her.

"You don't know that, Jackson. Has he been eating and getting enough sleep?"

"Ummm I don't know."

"You don't know," Will shouted nearly dropping Nico. "I tought you were his friend! I thought you cared about him."

"I do care about him and he is my friend but... He won't talk to me. I think it's becuase he used to have a crush on me and it's awkward."

"Yeah. We all ask him and he says he eats just fine, but we hardly see him do it. I don't think he sleeps much though," Annabeth said as she walked with us.

We place Nico on a bed inside the infirmary. "We'll let you work. Send word when he wakes up... Please," I asked Will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Percy

Two hours later Annabeth and I return to the infirmary to check on Nico. Before we can even get inside, we hear someone talking and being the nice guy I am, I stop to listen. Annabeth bumps into me.

"What's wrong," she asks.

"Someone is talking. Shush."

We listen.

"Come on, Nico, wake up," Will says.

No response.

"Nico. Nico! Wake Up!"

No response.

"Nico... Geez... Wake up already." Was he crying?

Apparently Annabeth couldn't wait and pushed me aside and walked inside. "Will how's Nico," she asks.

"Oh Hi. Um he... is still asleep. I did everything I could think of and he's still out." I walk in and ask, "Do you think Clovis of one of the Hecate kids could do something."

"I asked Lou Ellen and Clovis is asleep too. I don't know what to do."

"Take a break. We'll look after him," Annabeth says.

"Hey have you asked Chiron?"

"No. Why don't you ask him," Will spat at me. What is his problem?

"Guys," Piper shouts.

"What's wrong Pipes," I ask.

"There is major trouble in the Aphrodite cabin. Stuff keeps exploding. The sink expoldes with red gunk, the boys shower expolded with red gunk, Drew's bed explodes in red stuff and a whole bunch of other stuff. How's Nico?"

"He's still asleep."

"I think my mom did it."

"What," Wil asks jumping out of his chair.

"I think My Mom put him to sleep, like she didn't want him to say anything. Did he say anything?"

"I think he said something about cupid, but I'm not sure," Will says.

"What about Cupid," Piper asks.

"Just Cupid. That's all he said."

"What do you think he meant?"

"No Clue. Maybe we should ask Chiron."

"Dude, do you ask Chiron about everything," Will asks.

"Not for everything, but he is one of the wisest people I know."

We talk for awhile, tossing ideas around, but no one knew what to do, not even Chiron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Nico

Something was wrong, I mean seriously wrong. What is going on, I wondered. One minute I am standing in a crowd as Drew was sreeching about being covered in blue goo. Now I am in the most obnoxiously sickening Place I could ever imagine.

"This place is beautiful, Nico Di Angelo." I turn around and Aphrodite herself in all her Pink Glory. More like gory, I thought. "That is uncalled for. Do you want me to remove my sons gift?"

"What gift,"I ask.

"He shot you with an arrow, didn't he?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I am the Goddess of Love and his mother. I know everything. Now Nico, we have a lot to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Well First off, I think you should stop being so aloof. The others want to get to know you and spend time with you. Why are you rejecting their concern and love?"

"I am not..."

"now stop right there. You cannot lie to me, my dear. I know all about how worried everyone is, espeacially Will Solace. He really like you. You should give him a chance. He may be the one for you."

"Are you telling me to go out with because he is the one or... What?"

"Whether he is or is not is completely up to you to decide. However if you are afraid to find out, how will you ever know for sure? You can get to know Will Solace or you can continue to push him away and possibly lose him forever. Your choice."

"How do I... I don't even know what to do on a date or even what you're supposed to do... Or even what to say..."

"Nico, Nico, you really are hopeless aren't you. Ask Piper. Ask Percy. Ask Jason. Ask Anna eth. Ask Leo. Ask..."

"Leo?"

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything. Leo is alive and well. I know my daughter Piper has been awefully worried about him. He will come back to camp in a few days with a little suprise. That is all I will say about that. Now on to more important matters. As you have figured out, Juliana is the daughter of Cupid well Eros actually. it is his punishment from several years ago. Well twelve years ago to be exact."

"What sort of punishment?"

"Well He said some unflattering things back then about me and so I made him fall in love with a mortal woman and she gave birth to Juliana. He knows nothing about her and I would like for it to stay that way for a while longer. So no telling anyone. Although I am sure he will figure it out eventually, espeacially if she keeps causing so much trouble. Well it makes things interesting. I think you should see what's being going on since I asked Hypnos to put you to Sleep. I still owe him a favor fot it though. I wonder what I should do for him?"

"um get him a nice bed?"

"Oh no that wouldn't do. Something else, something he would really enjoy. Now what were we talking about?"

"What's going on at camp?"

Oh right." She placed her hand on the side of myface and I was shown the Aphrodite cabin. It was a horrible Blood red color. All of the inhabitants were standing out side arguing with each other and Chiron seemed to be trying to calm them down. "That little twerp is messing with children. I didn't send her there to make a mess," Aphrodite says.

"Why did you send her then?"

"To protect her. She has a lot of her fathers talents and powers. She would have been monster chow if I had not. Her step father was a foul smelling oaf much like Percy's former step dad. Paul is a lovely upgrade and reward for her hard work, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Now on with the show." The scene restarted with a loud bang coming from the hermes cabin. Everyone rushes over. Two figures emerge from inside the smoking building. It is the Stoll brothers and they are covered in pegasi poop. They are screaming. The others look at the cabin. It doesn't look like it is burning. Nope not burning.

"What did she do? It looks like it's dark out."

"It is dark. You have been asleep for about six hours. They are really worried about you."

"Then go tell them that I am ok."

"I can't. I am here talking to you. Although I think Piper has figured it out."

"When will I wake up?"

"In the Morning. I will take my leave now. Beware of Juliana. She has her own ideas about Love and she tends to not listen when warned not to mess with things Cupid has decreed. He won't even let me change things he has influenced. Like your love life Nico. Sweet dreams, Nico." She disappears in a puff of pink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Nico

Someone was speaking. I could hear him... Yeah definitely a him.

"Why won't you wake up? It has been a whole day."

I couldn't respond even if I wanted to.

"Please Wake up. Nico, I'm sorry. Please just wake up."

Will? What are you sorry about? Hey! Something touched my arm.

"Why won't you wake up?"

"Because I hate you." Wait did I say that out loud?

"Nico?"

"Yeah?" I am finally able to crack an eye open. Will is looking down at me with tears in his eyes and his hand on my arm. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed I was laying on.

"Nico? Are you ok?"

I closed my eye then I opened both eyes and answered, "I think so. You look aweful."

"Thanks. I stayed up almost all night while you were out."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was worried about you. I couldn't find anything wrong and tried everything to get you to wake up, but nothing worked. I am so glad you are awake."

"Can I get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Sure thing. Kayla!"

"Yes? Oh hey Nico. You're awake. I'm so glad. We were worried."

"Kayla could you get him a plate of food."

"Sure No problem." She left the room with a huge smile on her face.

"The whole camp is going to know soon, so be prepared for all of them to come see you. Nico, what happened?"

"Um... I can't tell you."

"Oh." He looked so down and sad.

I couldn't take it anymore so I said, "Actually Hypnos put me in a deep sleep. Then I dreamed of Aphrodite. She told me not to tell anyone about some secret that she thought I figured out. She also showed me what was happening around camp. It is Juliana. She is pranking everyone. Um Will?" Will was looking down at the floor.

"Nico, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I have this crush on someone and I was wondering if he likes me too?"

"um... Why don't you just ask him?"

"I'm scared that he won't or doesn't. I was kind of mean to him and ignored him."

"Just ask him. If are afraid to ask then you might never know if he does like you or not. Who wouldn't like you though? I mean you got that hot surfer dude look and that sunny yet cocky smile. Your eye are the color of the sky and you could get lost looking at them if you look at them for too long"

"Nico, You think I'm hot?"

I turn red and say, "Yeah."

"Will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a definitely."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Juliana

I have been at Camp Half Blood for a week and I have gotten in trouble every single day. These people do not know how to have a little fun. It is like they have a rule or law against having any sort of fun.

Yesterday, I cast a spell on one of the Aphrodite kids that allowed them to have the courage to go after their deepest desire. Man, you should have seen his face when he was able to grab Drew's hair and pull it. It was so funny. Well, Drew didn't think so.

So today as punishment I am helping clean the stables. Gross. The Stoll brothers are in here too. They stole something from one of the Hephaestus Kids.

Today I also feel like something big is going to happen. I don't know what it could be, but it has Love and desire all over it. For some reason I can tell about those sorts of feelings. Some kids think that Aphrodite is my godly parent, but I know for sure that's not it. The only other Love god is Cupid. I like calling him Cupid instead of Eros, which is his greek form. Eros sounds so dirty. So Cupid it is.

Cupid could be my dad, but he has not claimed me. I wonder if he even knows that I exist. He probably doesn't.

"Hey Julie! Get back to work. We are so not doing this all by ourselves," Travis Stoll yells at me. They all call me Julie instead of Juliana. Guess it has too many syllables for their tiny brains. Well, I kinda like it... most of the time. I get back to shoveling pegasi poop.

Now that son of Apollo he is so hot, literally it seems. His name is Will and he looks like a god. He is tall, athletic looking; has sun-kissed hair, sky blue eyes, and a killer smile. He gives me goosebumps. He has some serious love potential. Although he doesn't seem all that interested in me. He hangs out with that Creepy kid. He wears black all the time and looks like death. He is pale and has dark circles under his dark eyes like he hasn't slept in weeks. I do all in my power to keep them apart but they always seem to work it out.

The day before yesterday, they were sitting on the beach waiting for the Fireworks to start. They kind of brought a picnic with them but I tampered with the creepy kid's food. Instead of the food Will had intended, I put in rubber deli meat in his sandwich. The look on his face was priceless. He was totally ticked and Will tried to explain he didn't do it. The creepy kid started to walk off, but Will grabbed his arm and stopped him. I stormed off when the creepy kid looked at Will and Will made him laugh. Will is totally hopeless. He would rather hang out with the creepy kid than with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Juliana

I have been at camp two weeks now. This week I have been relatively nice and did not pull as many pranks on people. It is dinner time and I have offered a portion to my godly parent whoever he is. I sit at the Hermes table but most of them seem to keep a small distance between themselves and me. I guess all my pranks kind of made me an outcast. As I start eating, a bolt of lightening strikes the ground just out side the pavilion. The thunder that follows shakes the entire pavilion. Where the Lightening struck stood my grandma.

"Grandma," I shout as I stand up. The other kids look at me like I lost my mind.

"Aphrodite," one of the Aphrodite kids say. "Uh I mean Mom."

Aphrodite speaks, "Children, Listen Carefully. There is trouble brewing. Eros has gone missing. I am here to petition our heroes to go on a quest. Who is brave enough to answer our call?"

The entire camp is silent. I raise my hand and say, "I am."

"Very brave of you my child. Who will go with you?"

I want to say Will but I say, "I don't know," instead.

"I will go," the creepy kid says. Oh no, not him.

"You aren't going with out me," Will says. Oh great, not both of them.

"Prepare young heroes. Your journey will not be an easy one." She disappeared in a puff of pink.

"Um, when do we leave," I ask.

"It would probably be best to leave as soon as we can," the creepy kid says.

"Where do we start looking?"

"Any ideas Chiron," the creepy kid asks.

"Let's go to the big house and discuss a few things first. Just you three," Chiron says. So the four of us head for the big house.

Inside the Big House, We are met by Mr. D. We sit around the ping pong table as Chiron wheels in his wheelchair.

"So Eros is missing," Mr. D asks.

"Can we call him Cupid," I ask.

"Whatever," Mr. D says.

"Where do we start looking," creepy kid asks.

"He was in Croatia the last time you saw him, right Nico," Chiron asks. Creepy kid's name is Nico? Whatever.

"Yeah."

"Where would he go?"

"Beats me. The West wind might know," Nico says.

"Where is the West Wind," I ask.

"He is usually where Cupid is, unless cupid sent him to do something."

"Hopefully he did," Chiron says. "Let me make a few calls and see what I can find while You three go pack your things that you might need for your trip." The three of us head outside.

"You don't have a weapon, do you," Will asks.

"No," I reply.

"Nico, you can go ahead and get your stuff. I'll take her over to the armory."

"Ok," Nico says. I follow Will to the armory.

"What kind of weapon are you familiar with."

"None," I reply.

"Well, look around and see what stands out to you."

We walk around the armory for awhile. It seems like a long time passes before I see something in the back corner. I walk over to it. It is a bow. "What about this one," I ask.

"Wow. Wonder where that came from. I haven't ever seen it before."

I pick it up and it feels so right in my hands. "Where are the arrows?"

"They should be close to the other bows up front." He turns around to head toward the other bows and arrows.

As I turn to follow him a quiver appears on my back. I reach for it and take it off. There are different kinds of arrows inside. "Will, Look."

"Where did they come from," he asks.

"They appeared on my back as I started to walk away," I reply.

"Magic Arrows? Neat." More like magic quiver of arrows.

I look around some more and see a short sword. I look at it and I decide to take it with me too. We leave the armory and Will walks me to my cabin then he goes to his. I pack a few essentials and wait for them at the big house.


End file.
